


Bossy Is As Bossy Does

by tielan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bossy Is As Bossy Does

**Author's Note:**

> Leftover from the last drabble run. Doesn't really have a prompt.

Maria’s sprawled in the snow, unmoving, blue eyes staring at the sky, and something lurches in Steve’s chest as he drops to his knees beside her. Then her eyes flicker to him and he nearly sighs in relief.

“What hurts?”

“Everything.” Her eyes close and she takes a breath and starts to roll over onto her side. Her gasp of pain has him grabbing her shoulder.

“Don’t move.”

“Have to. Need to call it in.” And call it in she does, her voice rough as her face telegraphs her pain.

“Now lie still.”

She rolls her eyes. “Bossy.”

Steve grins.


End file.
